Circus ¡Love!:
by Kami-Sama 2.0
Summary: UA/Un joven acostumbrado a los lujos y las fiestas descubre su vocación y el amor, pero ambos exigen esfuerzo, trabajo y una increible cuota de paciencia ¿Estara dispuesto al sacrificio?/Humor/Soul&Maka/K&C/BS&Ts.
1. Una chica linda

**¡Circus love!**

**Uno:**

_Una chica linda_

_Nunca sabemos lo que somos capaces de hacer; algo monumentalmente estúpido o algo que es justificable por una buena razón...yo siempre me voy a los extremos...._

Diciembre 28, 2009. 

¡Concéntrate!

Apoyé el torso de mis manos en el marco de la ventana, me gire sobre mí mismo, dejando que mi cuerpo tembloroso, le diera la espalda al vacío, mi chaqueta y mi playera se movían contra el rabioso viento, debía soltar sistemáticamente mis manos del marco para que así mis pies tocaran por fin una superficie firme, si no tenía cuidado terminaría hecho puré antes de darme cuenta..., intente con todas mis fuerzas quitar de mi mente la imagen de mi cuerpo destrozado en el piso....

La punta de mi zapato se encontraba suspendida en el aire, parecía que una mínima brisa podía derribarme y solamente la idea de que eso pudiese ocurrir me mareaba, aun siendo así, ¿Qué otra opción me queda? miles de personas han dado su vida por una sola causa , yo no seré la excepción , "la libertad" la tan anhelada y bella libertad, el aire fresco que movía mis ropas, el simple aliento del viento, el roce de la autonomía, eso era la libertad, ahora solo me queda rezar...solo rezar para no terminar estampado contra el piso, por tercera vez mire la trayectoria que debía seguir, calculando cada movimiento desde mi ventana hasta el abeto fuera de esta, sentí un vértigo horrible que me daba a entender que un pequeño margen de error sería mortal,-relaja el cuerpo, piensa en blanco y¡¡ atrévete!!-, tantas veces había realizado la misma acción, aun así nunca dejaría de sentir esa adrenalina desbocada que aceleraba cada una de las fibras de mi cuerpo, no hay para que mentir me he vuelto un adicto a esto, no sólo porque fuera necesario para no enloquecer en mi "hogar", si no porque también lo disfrutaba,.....

Con precisión empecé a soltar poco a poco, mis manos del marco de la ventana, quedando toda mi humanidad colgando de mis brazos, "solo unos pocos centímetros más..." la adrenalina que corría por mi sistema nervioso aceleraban mi corazón y acababa con la poca cordura que me quedaba, solo unos centímetros más abajo...

...........y...............

Listo, sonreí satisfecho por mi hazaña mis pies tocaron la rama del frágil y balanceante árbol, suspiré de una forma cansada, el aire a mi alrededor movió los cabellos de mi frente que se encontraban pegados a ella a causa del sudor, mi corazón latía fuerte contra mi apresurado pecho, por otra parte mis pulmones buscaban aire de una forma desesperada. Apoyé mi brazo derecho en el tronco del árbol, al instante en que mis pies buscaban a tientas espacio para mi pierna derecha, sólo cuando mi cuerpo se encontró en una superficie relativamente firme....pude respirar tranquilo.

¡Esta maldita rutina me estaba cansando!, ¡tener que huir como un criminal, sólo para respirar aire fresco!

Maldito sea el día en que nací como un "Evans", apuesto a que si mi familia supiera de mis constantes escapes, no dudarían es desheredarme... ¿Qué importa? después de todo soy la oveja negra de la familia.....no aceptaré ni una mísera moneda de esa repugnante herencia, vendería mi alma si lo hiciera...la noche cubría todo de una forma maravillosa, el manto lunar creaba sombras plateadas en los inmensos árboles de nuestra propiedad, en el inmenso jardín Evans, me sentí orgulloso, un terreno tan grande solo para mi familia....no es que me sintiera mal de tener dinero, si no todo lo contrario..Si, simplemente no me ahogaran con tantas clases privadas, etiqueta...protocolo...y su estúpida manera de enseñar...tan absolutamente racista...

Como si yo fuera superior a cualquier chico del planeta...

-¡Soul!-gritó una voz desde el piso-¡¡imbécil!! ¿Qué mierda haces? ¡¡Baja de una puta vez!!

Suspiré fatigado, ahora sólo faltaba la mitad del camino, debía bajar del árbol....y todo estará listo. Mi prolijo escape estaría acabado...

-¡Ya voy!-siseé en un rugido-¿¡¡Qué tengo que hacer para que el mundo me deje en paz!!?

Apoyé mi peso en mis piernas, concentré cada fibra de mi ser en la distancia entre la rama del abeto y el piso...apenas dos metros...mi corazón empezaba a acelerarse y mis piernas se doblaron....a la cuenta de tres....

¡¡Uno...!!

Mi cuerpo se inquieto y cada una de mis células se preparó para el salto....tragué saliva y pude imaginar la expresión de terror que tendría mi madre si me viera hacer esto...Sonreí ante la idea de molestar a mi papá....

¡¡Dos....!!

Cerré los ojos apoyé mi mano izquierda en el tronco del árbol y moví mi pie derecho cuatro centímetros a la izquierda......reflexionando con suma precisión cada movimiento...ahora no podía existir un mínimo margen de error...

¡¡Tre...!!

-¿Qué mierda haces? ¡¡¡ ¿Por qué haces esperar tanto al gran ore-sama!!!??

Perdí el equilibrio, en dos míseros segundos, mi pie se deslizó en el tronco y empecé a caer... mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, mi corazón se había detenido y mi vida pasaba delante de mis ojos.....las hojas del árbol empezaban a desprenderse sistemáticamente...el viento rozaba mi cuerpo y ejercía una presión sobre mi torso arrastrándome hasta el piso...imaginé el rostro de mi madre...lo lamento querida mía....pude ver el rostro empapado en lágrimas de mi hermano....lo siento tanto hermano mío....sonreí el rostro de mi difunta abuela...que abría sus brazos para recibirme....

¿Este es mi fin?

_Es lo más probable...._me contesté a mí mismo.

_¿Un último deseo?_

Claro, que no existan las leyes de la física.....o que me salgan alas del trasero...lo que suceda primero....

Cerré los ojos y me deje arrastrar por las mal nacidas leyes de la física..., el final de mi vida...un final que no me decepcionaba del todo, era por una buena causa era con el fin de huir una vez más de mi horrible familia....

* * *

-¿_soul?-murmuró una voz que no lograba distinguir bien, mis ojos entreabiertos podían ver manchas en distintas tonalidades..._

Mi cuerpo se sentía hecho de plástico...destrozado e inmóvil...esperen...

¿No estoy muerto?

¿¿No se supone que en el cielo no duele nada....??

Bueno quizás esto no es el cielo...ya saben lo que dicen es más probable que un camello pase por el ojo de una aguja, que un rico pase a el cielo....

Bueno después de todo a menos que mi familia, (específicamente mi padre) este en el infierno...este lugar no podía ser tan malo...

_-¡¿Soul?!-reiteró una voz varonil que esta vez escuché con claridad._

Sí, claro que estoy muerto....nadie sobreviviría a una caída de dos metros....

_-¡¿Soul!?-repitió la voz molesta..., empezó a moverme de una manera brusca...._

Me sentí flotar...estaba sobre algo muy cómodo...Una nube claro está...

_-¿San Pedro?-pregunté sin abrir los ojos._

-¡¡¡¡San Pedro, tu abuela levántate imbecil!!!-gritó una voz muy cerca de mi.

-¿Black star...?-murmuré mientras abría los ojos.- ¿tú también estás muerto?

La cabeza me daba vueltas.

-¡¡¡muerto tu trasero imbecil!!!-gritó a toda voz -¡¡¡¡¡caíste arriba mió torpe de porquería!!!!!

La imagen de un black star despeinado y de ropas sucias, era algo común, pero al darme cuenta de que no estaba a muerto me sentía en éxtasis...

-jajá jajá-estallé en risas-¡¡¡¡me haz salvado la vida!!!!

Le abracé, no podía sentirme más feliz de haber caído sobre él... bueno, en estas específicas circunstancias.

-Sí, sí ahora solo quítate de mí y estamos a mano- me empujó lejos y sentí como mis huesos y mi alma volvían a su lugar...

-Gracias por esperarme....-musité mientras me levantaba de la hierba, mi cuerpo se tambaleó, pero logré ponerme de pie...el hizo lo mismo que yo, y recogiendo una bolsa de plástico blanca que estaba a su lado.

-¿Dónde iremos hoy...?-lo interrogué deseoso por conocer más de la ciudad, la vida de las personas normales me parecía fascinante, después de tanto tiempo leyendo acerca de ellas, mirándolas desde mi balcón, necesitaba, ansiaba y añoraba sentirme como una persona "normal" a mi manera claro...

-Pues, hoy quiero mostrarte algo muy interesante....-sus ojos brillaban llenos de ansiedad, al instante me lanzó la bolsa.

Asentí en silencio, nada excitaba tanto a Black star, nunca....

-¿Qué es?... ¿donde quieres llevarme hoy?-pregunté con el afán de por saber, que lo tenía sumergido en tal júbilo.

Subió una de sus cejas de una forma arrogante, "y con su sonrisa de dios" murmuró en un susurró:

-Ya lo veras....ahora mira, esta es tú ropa para hoy-Observe la bolsa entre mis manos y asentí.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste esta vez?

-Sonrió de una forma sonora.....-convencí a la monja de que aun mojaba la cama... ¿puedes creerlo?

-¿Te creyó?

-Más o menos...pero...bien ya no importa ¡¡¡¡¡¡ve y cámbiate abuelita!!!!!

Me dirigí tras uno de los frondosos árboles, dejé la bolsa en el piso y comencé a sacarme la ropa, la luna sonreía de una forma maniática sobre el cielo estrellado, observé detenida mente la ropa para cerciorarme que no fuera ropa de chica...., ya me había sucedido una vez..., sacudí la ropa golpeándola contra el tronco del árbol, la camisa blanca estaba sucia pero se ajustaba bien a mi cuerpo, los pescadores de color caqui, estaban rotos en cada punta, parecían remendados por lo menos unas cien veces, los zapatos, no pudieron conseguirme unos así que tuve que usar los míos....deje cuidadosa mente mi ropa en el tronco del árbol para cambiarme antes de volver a mi habitación....

Quizás así pasaría inadvertido, no sería señalado como un bicho raro solo por tener ropas costosas, este momento del día era solamente para mí...y la vida que nunca tendré...

-¿Cómo me veo?-dije mientras salía de la cobertura del árbol.

-Pobre....como yo...-sonrió orgulloso de su espectacular disfraz.

Caminamos largo rato bajo la luz de la luna, él me comentaba sus días en el orfanato, Town ville, me comentaba lo incrédulas que podían llegar a ser las religiosas, las bromas pesadas que le gastaba a sus compañeros, y aunque yo lo veía reír...podía notar que sus ojos siempre brillaban de la misma forma....se sentía triste, le dolía, le dolía no saber nada de sus padres...le dolía...su insensible abandono, su indiferencia, todo esto siempre ocultó por su antifaz de felicidad, estaba acostumbrado, a ver a la gente ponerse esas mascaras, esos intentos desesperados por ocultar sus realidades, sus vidas, sus asquerosos defectos....me sentía feliz de poder ver a través de el alma de alguien, sentir que en este mundo... hay alguien autentico, con quien puedo contar....aunque el nunca admitiría nada de lo dije...en algún momento de mi vida, yo sabia que me cansaría de esto, de este baile de mascaras...eterno, en el que estaba envuelto solo por ser hijo...de mis padres...

Nos detuvimos de una forma violenta, Black star sonrió con orgullo, eleve mi mirada incrédula.... ¿Qué es esto?

-Black....- murmuré anonadado-¿Qué es esto?

-Sabia que te gustaría...esto amigo mió...esto es un circo....

Ante mi había una carpa de inmensas proporciones, miles de luces de todos los colores le adornaban, los miles de árboles a su alrededor parecían de una extraña forma tenerle respeto a aquellos cimientos, mágicos...E irreales...un cartel gigante en la entrada adornado de luces doradas tenía escrito en letras mayúsculas-"EL SHIBUSEN"-

-Un circo.... ¿qué es eso?

Sus ojos me miraron salidos de sus cuencas, ¿para él era algo tan común?....debía serlo me miró como si le gastara una broma, yo solo negué con la cabeza dándole a entender que de verdad no sabía que era un circo....

-Pues es un lugar donde....— su mirada subió buscando palabras que yo sabia no encontraría en el cielo-no molestes quiero enseñártelo....

-¿Tienes entradas?-pregunte tímido.

-Nop,-negó con la cabeza- pero si chipe libre...-nos acercamos a el gran circo y se detuvo en una de sus esquinas, levantó discretamente una parte de la tela, dándome a entender que pasara primero, yo negué con la cabeza, él me miro enojado y susurró: "un gallina", sabiendo que me haría reaccionar, bufé molesto y me escurrí debajo el inmenso trozo de tela...

Dentro del circo, todo era aún más hermoso y mágico, que por fuera, miles de luces en el techo deslumbraban un espacioso escenario, ansiaba saber, deseaba saber ¿Qué diablos era aquel lugar tan maravilloso?, mire unas butacas a mi derecha y me escurrí bajo ellas, lo mismo hizo black star, tras de mí....

En el escenario aparecieron unas cuantas personas yo y black, nos sentimos incómodos al darnos cuenta que había más personas, un chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos color ámbar, se paro en el centro su vestimenta en blanco y negro, una chaqueta de cuero con adornos blancos unos zapatos altos y tres líneas blancas que destacaban entre sus cabellos oscuros, dos chicas vestidas de vaqueras tomaron posición a su lado, la de cabellos cortos se subió en los hombros de quien debía ser su hermana, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver su agilidad felina..¿Qué mierda es un circo?, Luego en una de las esquinas una chica de cabellos dorados y dos coletas, subió ágilmente por lo que parecía ser una escalera gigante....su traje era del color de sus ojos un verde esmeralda, muy bonito....

-¡Maka! tu pie muévelo más a la izquierda....- gritó el chico de ojos oro y melena negra- Paty tu brazo debe estar sincronizado con el de liz.....

Las chicas obedecieron, realizando piruetas irreales y prolijas...al fin lo entendí las chicas son acróbatas...de entre el final de la carpa apareció una chica de melena color agua marina, su vestimenta era un traje adornado por brillantina, sus ojos morados se lucían de una forma espectacular, alcanzo a la chica de ojos jade y subió a algo parecido a un columpio, empezó a balancearse y luego dio un giro en el aire....su agilidad era notoria, quizás no poseía tanto talento como la chica de ojos jade...Pero aun así..Era muy hermosa....

-Agnés, perfecta como siempre....- murmuró en un grito el chico de ojos ámbar-¡¡spirit deja de verle como bobo y mueve tu trasero 8 centímetros a la derecha!!

Un hombre pelirrojo que babeaba de una forma patética asintió en silencio y comenzó a hacer malabares.

La chica de hebras doradas miró fijamente a las galerías, sentí como mi corazón explotaba... ¿que pasaría si nos descubren?

-Maka, ¿Qué miras?-preguntaron el par de chicas, desde una altura menor.

-¡¡Shh...!!-les regañó ella con desgana.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaron todos con intriga.

Sentí como black star se ponía tenso....Sus latidos se hicieron pausados....y se movió por la incomodidad....

-¡¡Intrusos!!!-gritó la chica de enormes ojos, bajando de la escalera de un salto, los demás acróbatas la siguieron con unos pasos ágiles y rápidos, cada uno parecía danzar de una forma grácil, en segundos estábamos acorralados. Mire a black star y el me devolvió la mirada... ¿qué diríamos?

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ COÑO HACEN AQUI?!-siseó molesta la chica de enormes ojos jade, dejando a todos los presentes sordos.

-Tranquila Maka-chan quizás entraron aquí por accidente....-murmuró, tímida la hermosa chica que recibía el nombre Agnés...

-¿¿Cómo crees Agnés...?? ¡¡No seas tonta!!-gritó la chica...Creo que su nombre era Maka...

-¡¡Basta las dos...!!!-murmuró el morocho, molesto, ambas le obedecieron sin chistar-¿¿se puede saber que coño hacen aquí??

-Pues...-respondimos los dos.

-¿Qué?-Murmuró enojada Maka.

¡¡Piensa Soul, piensa!!!

-Vine a pedirle una cita a ella – apunté a la peli azul- a ¿Agnés?...

Todos me miraron sorprendidos, inclusive la chica gritona.

-Eso, vine a pedirle una cita a ella a Agnés....-reitere sonrojado.

-¿¿Cómo te atreves??- gritó el malabarista de cabellos rojos.

Se acercó a mí de una forma violenta, parecía querer sacarme los ojos...

-Está bien- dijo Agnés.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito el pelirrojo histérico.

Sentí cómo mis mejillas se sonrojaban, nunca pensé que la chica aceptaría....

La chica de ojos jade sonrió de una forma sonora y me observó curiosa, sus ojos escarbaban curiosos en mí, todo lo que les fue posible...

-Pero, antes...-murmuró maka...-debe pasar por la prueba....

-¿¿P-prueba??-dije asustado.

-Si caminaras por la cuerda floja...-dijo la chica de ojos jade apuntando a un trozo de hilo que se encontraba en la altura, me pareció ver en sus ojos un sarcasmo e ironía digno de temer.

-¿Estás loca?- chillé.

-Me parece bien-asintieron los integrantes del circo.

Todos se quedaron mirándome con cara de hienas hambrientas, parecido a cuando me obligan a tocar en el piano...la presión del momento me obligo a aceptar con un vaivén de mi cabeza.

La chica de ojos jade me sonrió de una forma sádica, me guió hasta la escalera y subió junto a mí....mi corazón se afligió... ¿este era mi fin? dos veces en un día...genial....

-¡¡Espera soul!!!¡¡El gran ore-sama irá contigo!!!-corrió hasta la escalera y subió como maniático-

-Gracias, black-le sonreí para que luego chocáramos las manos.

La chica de nombre maka estalló en carcajadas ante la escena.

-¿¿¡¡Qué te pasa plana!!??-gritó Black star indignado de la risilla llena de burla.

-Es sólo que...Nadie nunca ha podido salir con Agnés...-dijo tranquila con una risa arrogante-sabes...nadie nunca, ha podido caminar por la cuerda floja sin _caer_...

-Siempre hay una primera vez-le dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Como quieras...-sonrió bajando ágilmente por la escalera.

-Gracias otra vez... a todo esto... ¿Por qué lo haces?- le pregunté.

-Fácil, yo te metí en esto...-le miré con una sonrisa...a veces podía dejar de ser tan egoísta...-¡¡Además....quiero salir con esa chica sexy!!

Tenía que habérmelo imaginado...

-El gran ore-sama ira primero...—tomó posición y con un gritito desquiciado--¡¡fue un gusto conocerte soul!!

Tragué saliva ante la altura....espero de corazón que ninguno de los dos termine hecho puré...

Black star poso su pie en el delgado "hilo" por el que yo también debía pasearme....mi amigo se balanceó....y en dos segundos estaba cayendo.....lo vi caer en cámara lenta...

-¡¡¡BLACK!!!!-chillé.

Mire hacia abajo, y me topé con que black star había caído suavemente en un colchón, puesto por la rubia de nombre maka, aun así de la boca de black despido sangre....me asusté y pensé en bajar pero...

-Él está bien-me aseguró la chica de hebras doradas-Es tu turno...

Suspiré aliviado.....recordé los miles de momentos en los que estuve en peligro....pero, quise aceptar el desafío, a sabiendas de que caería...no me importa...deje que mi alma flotara...y sentí como si mi peso disminuyera, pose uno de mis pies sobre la cuerda, luego el otro, no existía nada más que yo en esa carpa gigante, solo los focos...que alumbraban mis movimientos seguros, alcé ambos brazos para que me sirvieran como fuente de equilibrio....caminé, otro paso, mi respiración se hizo profunda....otro paso, concéntrate....otro paso....falta poco..Sólo un poco más...y...

¡¡Llegué!!!, mi corazón latía desbocado y la felicidad de mi cuerpo era reflejada por una espaciosa sonrisa....

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LO LOGRÉ!!!!!!!!!!-grité con todo lo que la garganta me dio, un orgullo propio se apodero de mi corazón....me sentía bien, lo había logrado....

Desde el suelo pude ver, las miradas atónitas de cada uno de los acróbatas del circo, la mirada del morocho demostraba curiosidad, las de la preciosa Agnés intriga y coquetería, ambas chicas que parecían ser hermanas aplaudieron de pie, el pelirrojo sonrió con orgullo y la rubia de ojos verdes.....corrió a toda velocidad de la carpa....

No importaba...nada podía arruinar este momento...

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? xD_

_Apuesto que ya muchas odian a agnés...no se preocupen a mi tampoco me agrada xDD_

_Espero sus comentarios..^^ Y les digo que esta historia esta llena de amor, amistad, confianza...y..Ect...XDDD_

_El próximo Cáp. Se llama: los celos de la hermana menor...xDDD_

_Bye!!_


	2. Pelea contra mi Evans

**Disclaimer: **_(Nada nuevo bajo el sol...) _Personajes pertenecientes a Atsushi Okubo.

**Summary: **Un joven acostumbrado a los lujos y las fiestas descubre su vocación y el amor, pero ambos exigen esfuerzo, trabajo y una increíble cuota de paciencia ¿estará dispuesto al sacrificio?-¡SxM! Y MÁS...

**»** **&****Advertencia: **

_(O entiende a la niña que no controla su imaginación)_

Amigos míos este es un capitulo largo. Si luego su oculista pregunta porque quedaron medios ciegos, no me demanden xD. Gracias.

* * *

**¡Circus Love!**

**Dos****:**

_Girls Fight parte 1_

_« __Cualquiera que no te conociera. Pensaría que te estas enamorando de mi__.__..__.»_

.

A las 21:31 de la noche, Soul Eater Evans; estudiante promedio, descendiente de una familia acaudalada, soltero, alérgico al polen y buena persona en general. Se encuentra desmayado en el polvoriento piso de un circo.... Un giro algo inesperado, ¿no?

Eso creí.

—¡¡Compadre!!— El chico de cabellos azules, tan lleno de vida como siempre, balbuceo ansioso por una respuesta. Aun sabiendo que no la conseguiría.

No es extraño ver a Black Star gritando su opinión a los cuatro vientos o haciendo alborotos de pequeñeces sin sentido. Lo ha hecho muchas veces. De hecho a través de los años su reputación se había extendido entre las novicias de distintos conventos y casas de acogida. _"El terror azul"_ Así había sido nombrado entre los huérfanos, devotos de sus legendarias hazañas y épicas aventuras; quienes lo veían como un Súper Man, más pequeño, y menos musculoso...

Lo que de verdad sorprende en Black Star, es su agitación -Aun cuando intenta ocultarlo-. Podemos notarlo en sus grandes ojos girando por todo el lugar, por su ropa mucho más sucia y rasgada de lo común, por como su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus puños cerrados. Nadie le había visto así de alterado ni siquiera cuando decidieron acabar con los sábados de comilona en el buffet "_Dani´s el grandulon_" (Cosa que no paso. Gracias al gran "Terror azul", quien sigue disfrutando del "todo lo que pueda comer")

— ¡Soul, hermano! ¡Si vez un tunel! ¡No sigas la luz! ¡¿Me escuchas?!_— _Grita a todo pulmón, tomando a su pobre _victima_, perdón, mejor amigo Soul por el cuello de la chaqueta y levantándolo del piso, sin un mínimo de cuidado, lo sacudió de lado a lado_— _¡No la sigas! ¡No la sigas! ¡Quédate con el sol del oriente. Y el oxigeno de tú mediocre vida! ¡Quédate con tú mejor amigo, tú salvador, tú Mesías y el.._._ _—_tomó una gran bocanada de aire_—_ dios de la humanidad...!

Admitámoslo, muy pocas personas soportan a este espécimen, y perder a uno de los pocos que lo intenta, es bastante triste. Un punzante dolor de cabeza y un horrible sonido (que esta vez no era la voz de Black Star) -si no parecido a la estática de un televisor-, aislaban al pobre albino de la confusa realidad.

La muchacha rubia, luego de observar lo ocurrido camino decidida hasta donde estaban ambos. Y acto seguido una pequeña sonrisa, algo perturbadora, se esbozo en sus labios.

Sin pronunciar una palabra sus compañeros, prepararon dos camillas y en el mismo silencio, esperaron el desenlace de los gritos; Después de todo, los accidentes ocurrían.

Sí, y ocurrían aun más a menudo si la valiente y terca Maka Albarn, estaba cerca...

— ¡Tranquilízate! ¡No puedes moverle así! ¿A caso quieres que quede _más_ idiota?_—_dicho esto un golpe sordo resonó en el lugar. Haciendo que los dos chicos cayeran al piso,-Nuevamente- Black Star debido al golpe, y el joven Soul se veía enfrentado por segunda vez, con su nueva mayor enemiga, la gravedad.

—Ágnes, _—_la voz fría y expresión dura de la rubia, hicieron que al escuchar su nombre, la chica reaccionara enseguida _—_tú, ocúpate del bocota._ —_ Y dicho esto, Maka giro su rostro pálido entornando los ojos, demasiado enojada como para ocultarlo..._— _Kid, tú ayúdame con nuestro _acróbata. _No es necesario un "te lo dije" ¿No es así?

Kid negó algo apenado y sonrió de una forma torcida debido a los nervios, sabía que Maka solo bromeaba, con aquello de dejarlos caminar por la cuerda floja, ambos creían que los chicos se acobardarían al último momento como todos los demás que habían osado pedirle una cita a la bella Ágnes. Nadie pensó que ambos chicos, realmente lo intentarían y mucho menos que uno de ellos, fuera capaz_—_ _sin entrenamiento__—_ de lograr caminar a esa gran altura, sin caer.

Claro que al pobre Soul, nadie le enseño a bajar por una escalera... _sin mirar abajo_.

* * *

Luego del _pequeñito golpe_—nótese la ironía del asunto por favor—, las juguetonas hermanas Thomson, se dedicaron a cuidar del accidentado Soul. Quien obtuvo una manicura de pies y manos, gel para el cabello y una linda lima de uñas. La virilidad del chico estaba por los suelos, y él ni por enterado...

Toda la jugarreta se desmorono cuando la joven Maka Albarn, las descubrió en medio de la depilación facial. No era que a la estricta y educada Maka le importara un "pueblerino" Corrección; A ella no le importa _ese_ debilucho semi maquillado, semi inconciente. ¡Pero que va! Ella solo lo cuida para evitarse posibles demandas o un grabe desprestigio para el circo que la vio crecer. Pero si solo es eso... ¿Por qué esta limpiando el rostro mugriento y sudado de _ese _albino altanero? ¿Por qué siente la necesidad de cobijarlo?

¡Momento! ¡Tiempo fuera! ¿¡Cobijarlo!? Ni que fuera su mamá...

La chica se sentó en una silla próxima al colchón donde reposaba Soul. ´Colchón`, porque Maka y sus amigos no acostumbraban a dormir en camas. Mucho peso como para transportarlas y demasiado complicadas como para armarlas a cada lugar donde ellos viajaban. La vida en un circo era bastante difícil, dormir a ras de suelo, era lo mejor, lo más cómodo y práctico... Pero, Maka por primera vez en su vida deseaba una cama de verdad, no solo un simple colchón roído por la suciedad. Quizás así el albino estaría más cómodo...

¿Preocupación? ¿Remordimiento? ¿Una extraña enfermedad del pueblo?

Quizás el cansancio, quizás el sueño, quizás ese ardor extraño en la boca del estomago. Todo debia de tener un por qué. Y si no le conocia. No estaba bien que se preocupara así por él... "No lo conozco". Se recordo algo molesta consiga misma, para luego terminar el lió en su cabeza con un simple; -"Tampoco deseo conocerlo"-.

La joven con el fino rostro de una muñeca, y grandes ojos color menta. Comenzó a pestañear y cabecear... Estaba muy cansada, tanto física como espiritualmente. No estuvo mucho tiempo así, ya que pronto su mirar se vio nublado por los sueños...

* * *

Justo cuando creía que nada podía ir peor, se despertó.

Ladeó un poco la cabeza debido al dolor; Creando que sus cabellos blancos cayeran como una cascada de seda sobre su rostro. Cerró los ojos casi por inercia, y acarició su espalda, intentando aliviar sus músculos contraídos debido al fuerte golpe.

Atropellado por un camión, golpeado por Jackie chan y aplastado por su regordeta maestra de ingles. Así describía el aturdido Soul, aquella desagradable sensación corporal. Sus brazos, sus piernas, todo parecía ser jalea ahora..

Totalmente incrédulo miro su cuerpo para descubrir si todo estaba en su sitio. Piernas, torso, brazos... ¡Esperen! ¿Por qué tenia las uñas tan cortas y brillantes? ¿Por qué tenia ese olor a esmalte de uñas tan pegado en la piel?

—No... —Rogó una voz ronca a la nada —.Por favor...No...¡Detente!

Ocurrió esto en una pequeña carpa de color azul, donde hallábase el joven y aturdido Soul, quien al escuchar estas palabras resonando claras y potentes en sus oídos, no pudo evitar preocuparse. Pues Soul era un joven valiente y hábil,-también muy orgulloso debemos mencionar- sus sentidos se habían agudizado al doble, al escuchar la petición de ayuda.

Al principio no pareció darse cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba la persona que pedía auxilio; estaba justo detrás de él.

Cuando los ojos del chico se encontraron con la joven y delicada figura de quien rogaba por atención instantes atrás, se le vio en ese momento conmoverse por un violento estremecimiento de miedo y algo parecido (pero no igual) a la dulzura. Aun así, un segundo después, sus mejillas enrojecieron de vergüenza.

La rubia enojona estaba allí, junto a él, acurrucada contra su espalda como un lindo gatito herido. Entonces invocando al gran poder de su orgullo, intento regular su respiración agitada, mirando el techo e ignorando por completo sus pensamientos.

Estaba teniendo una pesadilla... ¡Claro! El golpe en la cabeza lo tenía delirando. Apenas sabia lo que hacia, en un furioso deseo por cambiar de tema. Se golpeo la mejilla débilmente para comprobar que no soñaba. ¡Diablos!

Se decidió a salir de allí (lo más rápido posible) sin ser descubierto; era casi una misión imposible (lo cual añadía emoción a su aventura) debía de pasar por sobre la rubia para salir. Soul suspiro y calculo su tamaño entre el reducido espacio que quedaba libre... Tendría que mover un poco a Maka, sin despertarla, claro, luego gatear sobre ella... Y...

—No... —Exhaló débil e indefensa por segunda vez—. ¡¡Basta ya!! No me dejes sola...

Maka estaba teniendo una pesadilla... ¿La despertaría? ¿Arriesgaría su cuerpo por despertar a aquella fiera? No, claro que no. Ni aunque le pagaran... Estaría desencadenando la tercera guerra mundial, dentro de ese reducido espacio...

—Vamos... ni que fuera tan difícil... —Respondió para si mismo, al tiempo en que limpiaba una fina capa de sudor en su frente.

Soul se puso de gatas, atravesando rápido y sin esfuerzo, la mitad de su espacio. Ahora solo faltaba la rubia, a quien al parecer, sus sueños habían dejado de atormentar, encontrándose relajada e incluso un poco feliz.

No se había caído en cuenta, de estar observando muy de cerca el rostro de la "fiera", tanto así que sentía su calido aliento hacer cosquillas sobre su rostro. Roncaba tan suave y bajito, que parecia un ronroneo más que otra cosa.

Normalmente, Maka, no dormía más de siete horas diarias, siempre alerta a cualquier sonido o alteración a sus alrededores.

Ahora en cambio parecía poder dormir para siempre...

Su rostro pálido, era adornado por un ligero tono rosa pastel, con el cabello suelto y revuelto sobre el rostro, con los hombros encogidos y sus brazos a cada costado...Tranquila, frágil e inocente. No muchas personas habían tendió la oportunidad de verle tan "débil y desprotegida", nunca. Ni siquiera sus familiares y amigos más cercanos le habian visto así.

Ahora su coraza de acero estaba abajo, "No somos más que nosotros mismos mientras dormimos". Penso Soul quien tambien habia dejado caer su armadura al sentirse relajado y a gusto, sonrió involuntariamente ante la imagen, la chica era bastante agradable dormida...

Con el rostro cada vez más cerca de Maka y conteniendo el aliento, Soul mantenía su expresión "cool y desinteresada" con una ceja alzada, como cuando intentaba descifrar un misterio importante, como si acercándose más de lo debido, le diera el poder descifrar sueños.

—Se ve... —sin pensar dos veces en sus palabras y mucho menos en sus acciones estaba apunto de confesar sus pensamientos, cosa que su orgullo nunca haría estando cuerdo... —.Adora...

Soul fue interrumpido, por la rubia quien empezaba a despertar, moviendo sus parpados aun cerrados y frunciendo el ceño desde antes. Soul sintió su sangre helar y vio su muerte junto con un rayo de luz verde.

—¡¿Qué te crees que haces tan cerca?! —

* * *

A la salida de una pequeña estructura endeble—una especie de consulta medica, bastante improvisada— se encontraban dos chicos, ninguno de los dos tenia buen semblante, aunque uno de ellos se encontraba perdido vagando por algún lugar de la luna, escondido y resguardado por su propio mundo.

— ¿Vez? — exhaló Maka triunfante —. ¡Estas entero! Al fin puedes irte, _fue un..._ no, no puedo decir que fue un placer haberte conocido — rectifico la frase—. Es un inmenso placer no tener que volver a verte la cara Evans.

Soul asintió con la cabeza dando un refuerzo extra a las palabras de Maka— Te deseo una feliz vida, lejos de mí—termino la frase sonriendo hipócrita.

Ambos dieron media vuelta para luego dar paso a un leve ruido, de pisadas en distintas direcciones, resonando suavemente sobre la tierra. Ambos jóvenes juraban mentalmente nunca jamás, hablar de lo ocurrido dentro de la carpa. Era un secreto resguardado por la vergüenza y el ego de ambos. Casi aliviados se separaron el uno del otro. Soul casi podía saborear los pasteles de su madre, y Maka casi podía palpar el trapecio entre sus dedos.

Pero todo fue un _casi._

— ¡Pero que sorpresa Soul! —rugió indignada una voz masculina cercana—, ¿Como diablos te puedes ir sin tu mejor amigo? Además soy yo el que conoce el camino de vuelta, ¿quieres jugar a hacer círculos por el bosque o qué?—Black Star detuvo a Soul rápidamente, para luego decir; —Tengo hambre... ¿porque no esperas un rato más? Quedémonos a dormir aquí, es tarde y a menos de que conspires contra mi estomago, no veo un porque no.

—Eso es verdad—interrumpió Liz, una joven de cabello largo y aspecto simpático—. Quédense, prepararemos la cena dentro de un rato. Déjanos compensarte el golpe en la cabeza, es nuestra responsabilidad después de todo...

Soul estaba apunto de decir; "No gracias. No tengo hambre" Pero sus malas mentiras le jugaron encontra, haciendo que su estomago sonara y se retorciéra sin piedad.

Liz rió y amable volvió a repetir lo de la cena. Los ojos de Black Star brillaron al escuchar las palabras mágicas; tostadas, jugo natural y trozo de pastel. Ambos se giraron a ver a nuestro protagonista. Quien se encontraba absorto en la luna, para luego murmurar un rasposo; "que diablos"

Los tres se encaminaron hasta un punto muerto para mí, comentando entre bromas y tibios comentarios acerca de la linda noche que se alzaba ante ellos.

_"Debía de soportar a la rubia un poco más... "_

_Además,_ conocer un circo desde dentro no era tan mala idea. Después de todo jamás había escuchado hablar de uno hasta esa tarde, sentía la curiosidad y el entusiasmo de un niño pequeño. Enmascarado por el rostro aburrido y arrogante de un adulto.

* * *

—Mírame—Le exigió —Yo....Yo soy...

Las palabras del hombre resonaron entre cada pared y cada esquina, incluso en los oídos de cada uno de los presentes. Quienes estaban cómodamente distribuidos alrededor de una mesa de grandes proporciones (más grande que el mismo lugar para ser precisos) el aire era tan tibio y armónico, un ambiente familiar, entre agradables desconocidos.

—Luke... Yo soy tu padre—ladró Spirit, levantándose de la silla y apuntando al joven de cabellos negros frente a él.

—¡¡No!! —rogó Kid, apunto de estallar de la risa. — ¡Tú no eres mi padre! ¿O si padre? —le preguntó sonriente al hombre de mascara sentado a su costado derecho.

—Oh Kid digo... Luke—movía nervioso sus grandes manos enguantadas—.Siempre intente negarlo pero... Spirit-san es y seguirá siendo tu padre. Aun cuando haya traicionado a la comarca del anillo...

—La _comarca_ es del señor de los anillos —rió Soul, mientras todos a su alrededor se unían con carcajadas débiles.

—Oh... Aun así ¡En guardia impostor...! —levantando un trozo de pan duro, Kid hizo distintas maniobras simulando que aquel pan era si no una espada láser. —Ven a por mi Spirit vader...

— ¡En guardia! Hijo —

El recinto se lleno de aquella paz tan hermosa, que solo pueden causar las risas más inocentes. Spirit y Kid corrían por el reducido lugar intentando atravesarse con pan duro y quemado. Preparado por Maka al igual que el jugo que parecía salido de un mal experimento científico. Mala comida y buena compañia, repetia Soul en su cabeza. Mientras observaba a todos aquellos graciosos personajes reir... Bueno... no todos.

Soul observo por el rabillo del ojo a la joven rubia, quien bebía a sorbos una taza de café. Con el semblante totalmente serio y distraída por las arruguitas sobre el cubre mesas. Definitivamente era una chica muy extraña...

¿Qué haría ella por las noches? ¿Dónde dormiría? ¿Cuáles eran sus pasatiempos? La curiosidad de Soul rogaba por ser saciada... ¿seria capaz de seguirla? Pero, claro. Tendría esa noche entera para conocerla, _quizás_ incluso podrían ser amigos...

—Permiso. —Anuncio levantándose— Estaba delicioso...

_"Quizás..."_

Ya que a estas alturas de la historia, es mi turno de aparecer.

Su querido narrador. Harvard, el intrepido domador de _fieras._

CONTINUARA...

* * *

_Wow, que capitulo más largo xDD_

_Apuesto a que les di una lata de aquellas xD ¡Y eso que aun no termina esta parte!_

_Les daré un Spoiler del capi siguiente, porque quiero escribir rápido y necesito presión para lograrlo xD_

_¿Se imaginan a un Soul defendiendo a esta Maka de chicos pervertidos? _

_Bue... muchas gracias a quienes leyeron el primer capitulo y gracias a los que leerán este ^^ son lo mejor._

_También a mi beta reader oficial, querida madre mía, Opulosa Puly-Eric, ¡eres la mejor!_

_¿Review?_


End file.
